Little Things That He Needs
by chyorimentum
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya, yang dibutuhkan Yesung hanyalah hal-hal kecil. Walaupun kecil, hal itulah yang bisa membuatnya menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia: kejutan, hadiah, teman-temannya, terutama kekasih kecilnya—Kim Ryeowook./A birthday fic for our Yesung! #HappyBirthdayKingOfSelca [Oneshoot—YeWook]


**Disclaimer**: Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**Rated**: T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: YeWook

**A/N**: A birthday fic for uri Art of Voice, Kim Jongwoon! Happy 30th birthday, Yesung ahjussi! ^^ #lol ELF loves you! ^^

**Warning**: Possibly typo(s), yaoi, boy x boy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Reality, not militant Yesung, abstract themed

* * *

_**—Little Things That He Needs—**_

_by chyorimentum_

© 2013

* * *

_Apa saja hal-hal yang diinginkan Yesung di hari ulang tahunnya?_

.

**[Little Surprise]**

.

Yesung membuka pintu utama _dorm_ perlahan, seakan tak ingin membuat keributan dengan suara pintu yang engselnya sudah mulai berkarat itu. Ia mencoba mengintip keadaan dalam _dorm_, namun tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ya, yang dilihatnya hanyalah ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga yang kosong tanpa penghuni. Ia pun membuka pintu itu dengan lebar lalu masuk ke dalam sana dan menutup kembali pintu berukuran sedang tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya ke dalam _dorm_ yang berada di salah satu apartemen besar di Seoul. Kepalanya yang tergolong besar menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sebuah nafas berat ia hembuskan ketika sesuatu yang diinginkannya tak kunjung muncul. Kejutan ulang tahun—yup, itulah yang diinginkannya. Yah, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, terlebih ini adalah ulang tahun pertamanya di mana ia telah menginjak usia kepala tiga.

Ia kembali mendesah berat, sepertinya semua teman-temannya telah melupakan hari terpenting baginya.

.

**[Gifts]**

.

Oke, lupakan tentang kejutan yang diimpikan Yesung. Mungkin saja mereka akan memberikannya nanti siang berhubung sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

Sebuah pemikiran muncul di benak Yesung. Mungkin saja mereka memberikan banyak kado di kamarnya sebagai kejutan. Semangat yang sebelumnya redup itu kembali membara, sebuah senyuman pun muncul di wajah tampannya. Kaki-kakinya kembali melangkah, namun kali ini tempat yang ia tuju adalah kamarnya dan Ryeowook. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar, ia memegang kenop tersebut dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan sang _namjachingu_ yang tertidur di dalam sana. Mata itu kembali mengintip ke dalam, senyum di wajahnya menghilang dan semangatnya kembali turun saat mendapati Ryeowook—juga hadiah-hadiah yang diharapkannya tak ada di sana.

.

**[His Friends]**

.

Yesung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras karena hatinya mulai terasa dongkol. Apa ia sudah tak dianggap? Apa dirinya tak ada bagi mereka?

"_Okay_, _fine_!" serunya penuh amarah. Kakinya menghentak sebal ketika berjalan menuju kamar pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Tangannya yang tergolong kecil membuka pintu itu. "_Ya_! Cho Kyu—" Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia tak menemukan siapa pun di dalam sana. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, tidak biasanya kedua penghuni kamar itu tak berada di sini saat tengah malam. Lagipula, biasanya di jam segini mereka selalu melakukan—ehem—hal-hal dewasa.

Ah, masa bodoh dengan pasangan _evil and bunny_ itu. Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar pasangan ikan-monyet yang—menurutnya—bodoh. Hal sama pun terjadi kembali, ruangan kosong dan Yesung mengerenyitkan dahinya karena bingung ke mana mereka pergi. Setelah beberapa lama diam terpaku, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar lain. Rupanya kamar Shindong, Kangin, juga Siwon kosong melompong.

Kemana mereka semua pergi?

.

**[Kim Ryeowook]**

.

Yesung sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati _iPhone_ miliknya berbunyi tanda telepon masuk. Mata hitamnya melihat nama yang tertera di layar dan tersenyum. Ia pun menerima panggilan itu, "_Yeoboseyo_? Wookie _baby_? Ada apa? Kenapa kau tak di _dorm_? Kau di mana? Di mana _member_ yang lain?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi.

"_Hyung_... " suara tenor Ryeowook terdengar sangat lemas di ujung sana.

"_Baby_? Kenapa suaramu lemah sekali?" tanya Yesung khawatir. "Kau ada di mana?"

"Gudang belakang apartemen... _Hyung_... _Ka_—_Kajja_..."

Pip! Tut... Tut... Tut...

Sambungan telepon terputus. Yesung yang semula khawatir kini berubah menjadi panik. Apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook? Apa dia terkunci di sana? Apa dia diculik dan disekap di sana? Segala pemikiran negatif bermunculan di benak Yesung. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yesung segera berlari ke luar _dorm_. Ia tak menggunakan lift untuk turun ke lantai paling bawah dari lantai lima, melainkan berlari melalui tangga karena menurutnya lebih cepat daripada harus menunggu lift berhenti di lantai tempatnya berdiri. Keringat mulai bercucuran keluar seiring dengan semakin dekat ia dengan gudang belakang apartemen. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah keselamatan dari kekasih kecilnya—Kim Ryeowook.

Tubuh tinggi itu telah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan terpencil yang ia yakini sebagai gudang belakang apartemen. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam sana. "Ryeo—!"

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI_ KIM JONGWOOOOON!"

Letusan beberapa_ party popper_ berukuran besar terdengar dan mengeluarkan isi berupa pita dan potongan kertas kecil tepat ke depan wajah tampan Yesung yang kini tengah berdiri mematung di pintu gudang.

Yesung sendiri menganga karena terkejut melihat keadaan di dalam sana. Gedung yang setahunya gelap dan pengap kini berubah menjadi sangat indah dan terang dengan banyaknya lampu neon berukuran kecil juga kertas-kertas tipis yang menghias seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak hanya itu, ia juga dikejutkan oleh kehadiran seluruh _member_ Super Junior yang tak lain adalah teman-teman satu _dorm_-nya yang kini tengah mengenakan topi segitiga dan tersenyum ke arahnya seraya memegang party _popper_ yang telah diletuskan. "Ini..?"

"Ini _surprise_ _party_ untukmu, _hyung_!" seru Ryeowook dengan senyum semringahnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kalau ia sangat senang karena idenya untuk mengadakan kejutan terbilang berhasil. Ia berjalan mendekati Yesung, hendak menyerahkan kado yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Grep!

Kedua lengan Yesung mendekap tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak itu. "Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, _baby_... Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu..." Suara baritonnya terdengar sedikit bergetar. "Kupikir kalian sudah melupakanku..."

Ryeowook balas memeluk Yesung. "_Ani_... Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, _hyung_. Aku melakukan itu agar kau cepat kemari." Ia terkekeh di sela jawabannya.

"Ryeowook _hyung_ benar!" seru sang _maknae_, Kyuhyun. "Lagipula kami tak akan melupakanmu, Yesung _hyung_! Kau adalah _hyung_ kami yang sangat berharga. Tanpamu, kami bukanlah apa-apa!"

Seluruh anggota Super Junior yang lain pun membenarkan ucapan sang _member_ bungsu tersebut dan berhamburan untuk memeluk Yesung juga Ryeowook. "Kami menyayangimu, Yesung _hyung_!" seru mereka serempak.

Tangisan Yesung pecah sudah. Rasa hangat tak hanya menjalari wajahnya, namun juga hatinya. Ia sangat bahagia karena semua sahabatnya tak melupakan dirinya. Ia sangat bahagia karena semuanya bersusah payah membuat kejutan ini hanya untuk dirinya. Ah, Yesung merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bahagia hari ini—dan ia bersumpah tak akan melupakan momen yang paling berharga seumur hidupnya ini. "Aku juga menyayangi kalian!"

.

.

_'Kebahagiaan di hari istimewa tak dihitung berdasarkan seberapa besar kita merayakannya atau seberapa berharga hadiah yang kita dapat, kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya itu adalah ketika kita dapat melewati hari tersebut dengan orang-orang yang kita kasihi dengan penuh senyuman.'_

.

.

**—the end—**

* * *

Happy birthday our Art of Voice, King of Selca, Octopus Dance Master—Kim Jongwoon! He's one of a kind! We always love you until the end, oppa! Cepatlah kembali ke Super Junior karena kami sangat merindukanmu :')

Well, I know it's out of the topic, but—kenapa The Conjuring itu ngagetin banget sih filmnya?! (wOAO)w

Mind to give your reviews?


End file.
